Holden
by fujoshi hetaliana 1
Summary: serie de one-shots de esta pareja tan bonita y peculiar
1. Chapter 1

** Hetalia no me pertenece **

* * *

**cocinar**

Dinamarca amaba cocinar en especial le gustaban los dulces y le gustaba aun mas cocinar en casa de Holanda porque siempre que lo hacia el holandes sonrreia porque aunque no lo admitiera le encantaba tener a Dinamarca para el solo sin el estorboso noruego que no hacia mas que lastimar al danes que el tanto adoraba.

-Listo-grito alegre el danes cuando termino de adornar los panquesitos con betun de varios colores,sacando al holandes de sus pensamientos.-toma uno y dime que piensas-dijo moostrandole una bandeja llena de panques de colores de los cuales el mayor tomo uno de color azul con chispitas moradas.

-Estan deliciosos-le dijo sonrriendo y n era mentira el danes cocinaba muy bien.

-Me alegra que te gusten-exclamo lleno de alegria-Tienes una mancha-comento para despues hacercar su rostro al del holandes dando una pequeña lamida en la comisura de sus labios.-me puedoquedar a dormir hoy? No quiero ir a casa-pidio poniendo su mejor cara de cachorro abandonado.

-Por supuesto-contesto sonrriendo denuevo

* * *

**Hola voy a subir oneshots cada que pueda porfavor mandenme las palabras que quieran y yo les inventare una historia :D  
**


	2. celos

**Hetalia no me petenece**

**este one-shot esta dedicado a alondra-viri **

* * *

**Celos**

Desde que habian iniciado su relacion pasaba eso y no es que no confiara en el danes ,en los que no confiaba era en los demas ,no era su culpa por ejemplo el maldito noruego que aunque el danes lo abandono por el no dejaba de molestarlo lo despreciaba como a nadie ,lo tubo por años y no le importo y ahora que estaba con el no dejaba de fastidiar lo bueno es que Dinamarca lo mandaba bien lejos cada vez.

Pero ademas el noruego no era el unico habia otros que se atrevian a intentar aprovecharse de la inocencia cofcofidiotescofcof del pobre danes que ni se daba cuenta,era en momentos como esos que agradecia tener esa cara de asesino como decia Romano.

-Que te parece si te horneo unas galletas cuando termine la junta?-pregunto el danes contento mientras se dejaba caer en el regazo del holandes.

-Me parece bien ¿Vamos a tu casa o la mia?-

-La mia –grito alegre rodeando el cuello del mayor con sus brazos

Holanda amaba a Dinamarca tanto que cuando lo tenia cerca se olvidaba de todos sus celos porque sabia que el nordico solo le pertenecia a el.

* * *

**Holaaa aqui esta el sugundo one-shot de esta pareja ,recuerden que si quieren pueden enviar una palabra y yo le inventare una historia :D  
**


	3. Sueños

**respuesta a las preguntas :veran ustedes pueden pedir el drable de la palabra que quieran solo deben decirmela en un review o en mensage como prefieran,pueden pedir todos los que quieran yo encanada de la vida los are :D  
**

**Hetalia no me pertenece**

**dedicado a Yume Yang **

* * *

Sueños

Estaba parado en un prado de tulipanes que llegaba hasta donde alcanza la vista completamente solo se sintio asustado ,dislumbro a lo lejos una figura y se le acerco corriendo lo mas rapido que pudo y al estar frente a el lo reconocio era Holanda rodeado de conejitos blancos que brincoteaban por hayi.

-Te he estado esperando-murmuro con amabilidad mientras asia un gesto con la mano para que se sentara junto a el,cuando lo tubo cerca lo abrazo y lo acerco para darle un beso corto en los labios.

-Te amo-el danes no sabia ni porque dijo eso simplemente las palabras salieron solas y al darse cuenta se sonrrojo bruscamente sacandole una sonrisa llena de ternura al holandes.

-Yo tambien te amo-esas palabras tan simples le llenaron de paz se acerco para darle otro beso rodeando su cuello con los brazos-despierta-

-he?-murmuro desconcertado.

-que te despiertes idiota-con esa voz todo a su alrededor se desbanecio.

Abrio los ojos encontrandose a si mismo en su cuarto abrazando una almohada y a Islandia mirandolo con fastidio.

-¿Is , que pasa?-pregunto con pereza al albino.

-Holanda vino a verte ,te espera en la sala yo voy a salir volvere por la noche-con eso el menor se fue dejando solo al danes con una sonrisa enorme, quizas eso solo habia sido un sueño ¿pero podia volverlo realidad cierto?con ese pensamiento en mente salio para ver a Holanda y si se podia volveria su sueño realidad.

* * *

Gracias por leer ,recuerden si quieren un drable solo diganme la palabra y yo les avisare cuando lo suba :)


	4. sonrisa

**Hetalia no me pertenece **

**Cap dedicado a Yume Yang**

* * *

**Sonrisa**

Holanda estaba de un humor mas oscuro que el aura que desprende Rusia y esque todo el dia le habia salido mal :primero se le olvido pagar el gas y se tuvo que bañar con agua helada,luego se quemo la boca al comer un ramen instantaneo que de casualidad tenia por ahí despues de calentarlo en el horno,luego en el viaje hacia la conferencia el unico sitio libre estaba junto a España que no dejaba de parlotear sobre sabra dios que cosa,y al llegar choco con Rusia y sus papeles calleron al piso y los tuvo que recoger solo, asi que iba llegando tarde a la final del pandemonio ,digo, la junta todos se retiraban.

-Vince!-estaba listo para aullentar al pobre diablo al que se le ocurrio ablarle en el peor dia de su vida.

-que demonios qu…-no pudo terminar porque Dinamarca se le abalanzo haciendo que ambos calleran al piso quedando el abajo.

-¿Vince que te pasa?¿estas trizte?¿porque estas trizte?si quieres puedes dormir en mi casa,pero Is llevara a Hong Kong ¿sabes ,el es muy serio pero habla mas que yo no te parece extraño?pero podemos estar en mi cuarto no creo que le importe de todos modos-al terminar de hablar sonrio,sonrio como siempre lo hacia pero para al holandes esa sonrisa era muy especial pues le hiso olvidar el pesimo dia que habia tenido.

-Haras galletas?-pregunto con una leve sonrisa el tambien ,conagiandose de la alegria que irradiaba el danes encima suyo.

-Por supuesto que si-grito alegre para luego pararse seguido del mas alto para luego tomar su mano y salir corriendo hacia el aeropuerto mas cercano llevandose consigo al holandes.

-quizas no fue un dia tan malo-penso Holanda mientras comia una galleta acostado en la cama de Dinamarca en la casa de este con el danes durmiedo pasificamente en su pecho aun con esa sonrisa que el tanto adoraba.

* * *

**Que viva el HolDen! gracias por leer y ya saben si quieren pedir una palabra no duden en hacerlo :D**


End file.
